


Sugar, Butter, Flour

by Krazykoolkitty214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazykoolkitty214/pseuds/Krazykoolkitty214
Summary: Lance wiped down the table, picking up the salt and pepper shakers, then setting them back down in the middle. Wiping his brow, he stood up and walked to another table and began picking up dirty plates.A routine he was so very used to.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Sugar, Butter, Flour

_ Sugar _

Lance wiped down the table, picking up the salt and pepper shakers, then setting them back down in the middle. Wiping his brow, he stood up and walked to another table and began picking up dirty plates. 

A routine he was so very used to. Lance couldn’t really complain. It was a steady income, and he had Keith, Pidge and Hunk working with him. Today he shared a shift with Keith, who was currently cleaning the other side of the cafe. Coran was taking stock, and checking the daily revenue. 

Lance let out a small sigh, before taking the plates into the kitchen where Keith and him would wipe down the dirtier plates then put them in the dishwasher. Returning back to his table, he wiped it down, picking up the salt and pepper shakers. Setting them down, he went to another table. 

And repeat.

Lance began humming a tune he heard lots of times before. His mom would sing in the kitchen after baking pastries and cooking dinner. He was small, and he would stay near her, but she would sing for him. It used to calm him down, and hum along to the tune, her laughs danced around his head. 

Oh, how he missed her voice.

_ Sugar _

He cleaned his third table, and he looked down. Three more to go before washing. Grabbing a clean rag, he began walking over to clean the table. Still humming, his hands joined the tune of the song, going round and round. 

“What’s that song called?” Lance startled, absolutely forgetting Keith was right there on the other side. He looked up to see violet eyes staring at him.

He could admit that Keith was very good looking. It was the first thing he complained to Hunk after working with the stoic man. Also that he had the horrendous haircut from the 80s, which Lance still picked on him for ‘till this day. 

Lance sighed, straightening his back out from where he was bent. “My mom used to sing it to me when I was younger. I think it’s called  _ What’s Inside.  _ I can barely remember the lyrics, but I know the tune.”

Keith nodded with a small smile forming on his face. “I like it.”

Lance blushed. “Oh.”

_ Sugar.  _

Finally finishing up the tables without a word, both men walk into the kitchen in silence. It wasn’t the type of silence where Lance wanted to speak up and break it. It was comforting. 

They both head over to the sink where the plates were stacked. Some had leftovers, and some were cleaned. Lance gave a small groan, thinking about the gunk on some plates. Keith gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“I’ll clean, you put them in?” 

“Yes, please.”

There they went, Lance and Keith, side-by-side cleaning up the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. It was still silent, the only noise coming from the plates clinking, and the water spouting down from the faucet. 

Once they were finished, they both sighed in relief before chuckling and drying their hands off.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a question.”

_ Butter. _

Lance blinked. “Ask away.” Keith smiled shyly, before looking down at his hands.

“Would you-”

“Ah, lads! You’ve finished quite early, so you’ll be able to leave whenever you want,” Coran came into the kitchen with a smile. Lance’s eyebrows were raised.

“Are you sure? Do you need any help with anything else?” He asked. Coran laughed.

“No, my young boy. All I ask is be safe and go home. Now, chop chop! Clock out, and you’ll be good to go,” Coran gave a toothy grin before walking into his office. Lance smiled, and shook his head as Keith snorted.

“Then we might as well go home,” Keith began walking to the staff room, where they hung up their aprons. Lance grabbed his wrist. 

“What were you gonna ask me before Coran came in?”

Keith turned, a small blush on his cheeks. Lance found it cute.

“I was gonna ask, if you wanted to go out?”

“On a date?” Lance stood there, shocked as Keith blushed even more.

“Yeah, but if you don’t want to, I totally get it! It’s fine, and we can forget this ever-”

Lance put his arms around Keith, effectively shutting the slightly taller man up. “Of course. I would love to go on a date with you,” Lance chuckled. Keith smiled, and it grew and grew.

“Really?”

Lance laughed. “Yes!”

_ Sugar, butter… _

“Wanna go now? I know a place that might be open, and they have good taste in food.”

“Lets go then!”

_ Flour.  _


End file.
